Pokemon Black and White: Legend of the Two Brothers
by wolfboydude52
Summary: The world of Unova was not always a peaceful place. Blood soaks the soil and bones fertilize the earth due to all the wars that had occurred. Even the closest of family can bicker, and some things do not always get resolved peacefully.


Many centuries ago, Unova was ruled my many warring factions. Many people and Pokémon suffered at the hands of war. Many thought nothing could change the fate of their home. That is, until two princes were born. They were the successors to the throne of a small kingdom. The people of this kingdom had hope that these princes would lead the way to happiness and prosperity. It was many years before they finally became twin kings. Their father had resigned the throne to them. However, this act led to a neighbor declaring war. They saw it as an opportunity to become more powerful. Their small kingdom was seen as a stepping stone.

The declaration of war could not be negotiated and led to conflict. While on the battlefield, the small kingdom were not strong enough to fight back against their much larger foe. All hope seemed to be lost. That is, until a mighty dragon soared to the battle. It defeated the foes with one mighty blast of fire ice and lightning. The small kingdom did not know where the dragon had come from, but they knew it was loyal to them. The aggressor kingdom was defeated in a matter of weeks with the help of the legendary dragon.

Despite their success, other kingdoms were not afraid. They viewed the dragon as powerful and wanted to capture it for themselves. They did not understand the true power of the dragon, and all other kingdoms had fallen within the next few years. The twin kings had decided to call the land Unova. It meant "united" back then.

The continent had finally found peace. However, peace only lasted for a few years before one simple question was asked. Which brother was worthy to rule this united country? The eldest brother, clothed in the finest of white, said he should. He argued that he was older and therefore should rule because that's how it has been for the past centuries. He argued for tradition. This was the world he truly believed in and wanted. The youngest brother, cloaked in a grand black, argued that the people should decide who will rule. If it was him, his brother or someone else, the people would be happy with their choice. He believed in this with all his heart. It was his ideal world.

This led to more fighting, and within the year a civil war had started. The dragon, who was truth, ideal, and passion incarnate, found itself split into three. The war that broke out was deadly. Many innocent lives were lost. Nothing would be the same. The war stagnated. No side could get the advantage. The two kings saw this and put an end to the fighting. This was not for long, however. Only a few weeks had passed before fighting had started between the brothers again.

The war would soon start again. The dragons, seeing this, coated their country with fire and lightning. Everything was burning or burnt. It would take the brothers working together to fix the problems they had created. The two dragons, exhausted from their rampage of justice, rested and became the light and dark orbs.

The king by this point had become depressed. His heart had become cold at the sight of his sons at war. He left the war torn country with the dragon of passion. The king wanted to recombine the three dragons. His passion to fix what was once so pure quickly became an obsession. This led the dragon to become dark hearted as well.

The younger brother took the dark orb and put it in his old home, the lands that would eventually become the Desert Resort. The older brother went to the home he had created during the war. It would become known as Dragonspiral Tower. It is equally stated that the dark orb went to Dragonspiral Tower, and the light orb went to the princes home, but that shows how different we all are. It shows that we all learn differently. It shows how we all need to learn to accept one another and not fight over who is right or wrong. Don't ever forget this lesson and remember to respect people.


End file.
